


what hell you put me through

by Pippin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domme Astrid, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Riding, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/pseuds/Pippin
Summary: “He’s so fucking hot, Astrid.”Astrid frowned, an expression Wulf felt more than saw with how her shoulders tightened.  “Who is?”“Bren.”
Relationships: Astrid/Eodwulf, Astrid/Eodwulf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	what hell you put me through

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the blumenkrew server. I blame you for everything.

Getting home from the sanitorium was a simple enough task. There was a teleportation circle in the basement, one that went directly to the Candles. As such, it was the work of minutes for Wulf to get home to Astrid, mind fixated the entire time on a glimmer of blue eyes and flash of red hair, a soft voice tinged with accent, dark clothes fitted all too well.

Astrid was at her desk, curled forward over a book in what looked like Gnomish, head canted a tiny bit in his direction, marking his return. Wulf took a moment to make sure she wasn’t working on anything particularly important, then slotted himself in behind her, leaning down to mutter in her ear, voice pitched even lower than his usual, a rumble she would know the meaning of immediately.

“He’s _so fucking hot_ , Astrid.”

Astrid frowned, an expression Wulf felt more than saw with how her shoulders tightened. “Who is?”

“ _Bren_.”

Astrid rolled her eyes, tugging Wulf around to perch, half on her knees and half on the desk, trailing a teasing finger over where he was half-hard in his pants. “You’re this worked up over a memory?”

Wulf shook his head, and, for a moment, the image flashed in his head of a man clearly frightened but also believing in the support at his back.

“He’s back.”

Astrid snapped her head up to stare Wulf in the eyes. “That’s not funny.”

“I’m not joking,” Wulf promised.

Astrid’s dark eyes fixed firmly on Wulf’s face, trying to read the lie. When she couldn’t find it, she pushed her chair back so suddenly Wulf nearly fell.

“Bedroom.”

Wulf scrambled after her, unsure of her exact intentions but not needing to be. She always took such good care of him, such good care of her boy.

Astrid was just inside the door, and as soon as Wulf was through the frame she had her fingers hooked in the collar of his shirt, dragging it sideways, not enough to stretch the fabric but more than enough to drag against Wulf’s throat in a shadow of her hand pinning him down as she rode him. She steered him to the floor in front of their bed, shoving him to his knees as she sat.

One foot was planted firmly just on the outside of one of Wulf’s knees. The other, however, Astrid settled, ever so lightly, against Wulf’s covered crotch, enough to be a tease both physically and mentally.

“Tell me everything,” she commanded, giving him just a hint of pressure.

Instinctively, Wulf pushed up, and Astrid slapped him, leaving his face stinging and every part of him begging for more.

“Tell me about him,” she ordered again, and Wulf sagged slightly, raising his eyes to meet hers, drinking in the sight of her perched above him like an avenging goddess (he knew that only certain gods were Empire-sanctioned, but he would worship at her altar even as they killed him for it).

“He’s…gods.” Wulf’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat and tried again. “When I was told that a group of almost-traitors had convinced the king to start peace talks, and were coming to see the Kryn artifact to use it for exactly that purpose, I wasn’t expecting much. Certainly wasn’t expecting who showed up. A test of my training, perhaps, having Bren come back with no warning at all. And _gods_ , Astrid.”

Wulf closed his eyes against the rush of emotions and memories, and Astrid slapped him again. “Eyes on me.”

Wulf obediently opened his eyes, locking them onto hers. “I had been told that this group had been in Xhorhas, and some of them came in still dressed as such. He was one of them, and I wonder if they weren’t tailormade. He grew his hair out, Astrid.”

At those words, Astrid reached down to stroke Wulf’s own hair, and he trembled against her touch. 

“It’s to his shoulders now, I think. He wore it back, so it was hard to be sure. I want to hold it and fuck his face. Hold it and use it to steer him against you.”

Astrid’s foot ground down harder for a second and Wulf relished the pressure until she again gained control of herself.

“He grew a beard, and _gods_ , the things I would do to him.”

The Bren they had known hadn’t been go grow any facial hair, had been in possession of a body that didn’t let him be fully himself. But that beard, by the gods, was something that Wulf had fantasized about since the three of them had started sleeping together and he had dreamt of Bren in a body that fit who he truly was.

“Take your shirt off,” Astrid ordered, not letting up the pressure against Wulf’s cock. He ached to take his pants off, but she hadn’t given him that permission, and her punishments could be cruel.

Once his shirt was tossed away, Astrid moved her foot away and raked down Wulf’s chest with her fingernails. It wasn’t as sharp or satisfying as the bite of her knife, an occasional treat they let themselves indulge in, but it was more personal. And, given the situation, personal was more what the pair of them needed at the moment. 

He shivered as she hit a nipple, returning to the sensitive spot and twisting it lightly.

“Please,” Wulf begged, the word barely more than an exhale, and Astrid arched an eyebrow.

“Please what?”

“Touch me.”

“I thought that’s what I was doing.”

Wulf groaned, hardly in the mood to play the game she was leaning into. “I need more.” He let his voice come out ragged, knowing what the tone did to Astrid.

It worked as he had intended, as she groaned as well and yanked on his short hair, pulling him up as she stood as well, ordering him to strip. By the time Wulf was done she was naked as well, and he let her press him into the bed without a complaint, even as she moved his hands above his head with a firm order to keep them there.

The warm breath against his cock came as a surprise. Astrid wasn’t usually much of one for that; it had always been Bren with the oral fixation. Wulf wasn’t about to complain though, even as Astrid looked up at him with a devious glint in her dark eyes.

“Tell me what you would do to Bren.”

Wulf raised his eyebrows in question, then shuddered as Astrid pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock.

“As long as you tell me what you would do to him, I’ll touch you. You stop, I do too. I want to hear your fantasies, Wulf.”

Tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling, Wulf took a deep breath. “I want him to eat me out, leaving beard burn on my thighs.”

His voice broke as Astrid’s warm, wet mouth slid down on him, her clever hands between his legs, one hand on his balls, the other teasing lightly at his hole.

“Want to feel my pants rubbing on where his face had been, enough of a sting to remind me—ah!”

Astrid stilled and pulled off as Wulf cried out, face carefully neutral. “Go on.”

“Enough of a sting to remind me where he’s been,” Wulf managed, each word a fight as Astrid teased and engulfed him with sensation.

“I said this already, but I want to hold his hair and fuck his throat. Messy up that pretty face.”

Astrid hummed lightly and it took every ounce of willpower in Wulf’s body to remain still, tensing and releasing his fists as a distraction against his own body and the sensations thereof.

“Want to hold him, clean him off gentle, from your come and mine all over him. Wash his hair, feel him melt.” Wulf bit at his lip, tossing his head back against the bed.

They’d been sleeping together for more than fifteen years, and, as such, Astrid knew his body near as well as she knew her own. More often than not she used this knowledge to tease and torture him, and tonight was no exception. Even as sensation came to a peak and it was a struggle to just hold on, Astrid pulled away, leaving Wulf twitching and swearing at her.

She laughed at his plight, as she was wont to do, swinging a leg over his body and inching up to straddle his upper chest, close enough for him to smell her.

Astrid rested one hand against Wulf’s chest and used the other to start opening herself up, two fingers sliding in and out of her pussy with a wet noise that had Wulf’s hands halfway to touch her himself before remembering his orders.

“Good boy,” Astrid said softly as he pressed his hands back into the mattress, an approving smile on her face. “Good boys get rewarded. What would you like?”

There was only one answer with her perched above him as she was. “Ride my face.”

Astrid’s smile was approving as she moved to straddle his face, one hand still spreading herself open as she scissored her fingers, thumb pressed against her clit. Wulf licked around them before fucking his tongue up between them, relishing in her taste and the feeling of being completely surrounded by her. All he could see, hear, taste, smell, _do_ was Astrid, bar for the tiny corner of his brain still fixated on the image of Bren.

Astrid shook apart above him, pressing down into his face as she came, breath coming in harsh little pants. She didn’t move from his face, and Wulf, trained well from years of sleeping together, didn’t let up, merely switched to soft little licks along the length of her opening.

A moment later, a slim hand closed around one of Wulf’s wrists, pulling it up. “I want your fingers,” Astrid demanded, sliding her own out and tracing their wetness along the exposed edge of Wulf’s face.

Two of his own were far thicker than hers had been, but he knew she liked the stretch. Sure enough, she moaned softly as they filled her, Wulf shifting just enough to get his mouth on her clit.

It didn’t take long for Astrid to come again, as sensitive as she still was, rocking between Wulf’s fingers and mouth. She pulled away then, panting softly and rolling to lie beside him.

Wulf ached with the desire to take his cock in hand, but Astrid had never left him wanting without it being a part of a game, and that wasn’t the play tonight. So he waited, letting her come down as he stroked her short hair.

After a few moments she sat up, looking at his sticky face with an arched eyebrow. She shook her head, though, and leaned down to kiss him for the first time since he’d come home, biting at his lips and aggressively taking control.

Wulf was so focused into the kiss that it came as a surprise when a hand closed around his cock, just a touch too light to be satisfying. He bucked up into it automatically, and Astrid laughed softly against his lips, pulling away a moment later to look him up and down.

Apparently approving of what she saw, Astrid swung a leg over Wulf’s hips, resting with her opening pressed against the length of his cock.

“Please,” Wulf begged, unable to keep himself from twitching.

Astrid laughed but acquiesced, sliding down on him and bringing his hands up to brace her hips as she rocked back and forth, acclimating to the sensation of his cock inside her. Once ready, she set a brutal pace in riding him, one hand shoved between her legs, clearly more interested in chasing her own orgasm than in getting him off.

Wulf took Astrid’s free hand and pressed it against his throat, letting her take his breath away in more ways than one as she came apart above him.

It wasn’t long for her to tip over that edge, having already been there twice, and Wulf, as sensitive as he was from both her teasing and the heady lack of air, followed soon after her.

As she dismounted, he tugged at her hips demandingly, bringing her up towards his face.

“I don’t think I can go again,” she warned ever as she settled over him, so Wulf kept to kitten licks, just enough to clean her up.

As soon as he was done Astrid rolled off and curled into his side, eyes already closing. A post-coital nap sounded more than nice, so Wulf allowed himself to drift off as well.

* * *

A knock at the door startled Wulf awake and he slowly pulled away from Astrid, not wanting to leave her heat and softness. He redressed quickly, and splashed water on his face, doing his best to not look as if he’d been thoroughly fucked out not two hours previously and then spent the intervening time asleep. It was an open secret that he and Astrid were together, but there was a difference between having that knowledge and being forced into directly seeing the proof of that.

When Wulf was about as presentable as he was going to be able to make himself, he headed over to the door. Hopefully he wouldn’t be told off for the delay; it really depended on who was on the other side.

When Wulf opened the door, however, he very suddenly wished that he hadn’t spent all that time making himself look as put together as he had. Opening the door while being clearly recently well-fucked would have been a perfect way to bring Bren back into his and Astrid’s lives.

Bren looked both shocked and surprised to find Wulf standing there, a touch of fear creeping into his face as he looked down at a letter he was holding. Wulf glanced to it as well, recognizing the hand it was penned in as belonging to Astrid.

He left Bren in the living room for a moment, shaking Astrid awake. He didn’t explain the situation, merely handed her her underthings and one of his own shirts to dress in. With their height difference it was as good as a short dress on her, hitting mid-thigh. Then he led her to the living room, where Bren was still awkwardly hovering, tension clear in the line of his shoulders and face.

Astrid gasped when she saw him standing there. There was a difference, Wulf knew, between _knowing_ Bren was back and actually _seeing_ it. Besides, no description Wulf could give would do him justice. 

“You were right,” she murmured under her breath, pitching it so that Bren would be able to hear if he listened for it. “He is hot.”

Bren had clearly been listening, but the reaction was not what Wulf had hoped for. Rather than coming to them as he once would have, he tensed further, retreating towards the door.

Wulf stepped away from Astrid and corralled Bren as she sat, guiding him to his knees as Astrid spread her legs. When Bren was close enough that his shoulders touched the outsides of Astrid’s spread legs, Wulf sat behind him, offset just enough to still see his face, closing him in in the manner that they had once used to calm their panicking partner as teenagers.

It seemed to have the opposite effect anymore, however, as Bren tensed impossibly further, long fingers twitching, seemingly instinctually, towards a pocket in his long coat. He caught himself, however, and folded his hands on his lap and lowered his eyes, an old and familiar posture. The difference fell in the rest of his body language. In the past it had been a posture of trust and submission, whereas this time it seemed to be caused by fear and an attempt to remain as safe as he possibly could. 

There was a part of Wulf that was offended that Bren would ever even think that he should have cause to fear them, that they would ever hurt him beyond what he asked them to, but the rest and majority part of him remembered what Bren had been through since they had last been in this situation, remembered that, as far as Bren knew, he did have cause for fear.

Astrid’s voice, when it came, was unnaturally soft. “We’ve missed you, Bren.”

Bren’s face went through a series of contortions, settling finally on a frown that seemed as if it had been perpetual, given the gentle folds of his face that accompanied it.

“Why?”

His voice was barely more than a whisper, but as close as they all were, they all heard it.

“You can’t sever a limb and then ask the owner why they miss it,” Wulf explained, voice equally quiet. It seemed wrong to speak louder than that.

Bren took a deep breath, then snapped his fingers, the noise breaking through the tiny bubble the three of them had contained themselves in.

Wulf felt movement from where Bren’s shoulder was pressed against his chest, and when he looked to see the cause he saw Bren’s long and lean fingers, their tips blackened from habitual fire magic use, buried in the soft fur of a cat, presumably a familiar summoned by the snapping from a moment prior.

The visual drew a smile to his face, the first true sign that this was still Bren. Astrid returned the expression, a soft look of sadness in her eyes.

“We’ve _missed you_ ,” she repeated, drawing gentle fingers over the curve of Bren’s jaw, which worked under her touch.

“I…missed you too,” he admitted softly, eyes still fixed firmly on his lap and not on Astrid in front of him. 

She hooked her fingers under his chin, bringing Bren’s eyes up to meet hers.

“Bren.” Her voice was gentle, but Bren tensed impossibly further, seeming at war with himself over that simple word.

“I changed it,” he said eventually, voice quiet enough that Wulf had to lean closer to hear him. “When I was…when I was hiding. I couldn’t go by my real name. And then I met the rest of the Nein and—”

His vision shifted, staring off into the middle distance. When he spoke again, it was in Common, and clearly not meant for the others. “I am fine. You don’t need to send Beauregard and Nott after me. I will be back soon. Send my regards to Essek. And no.”

Bren returned his stare to Astrid’s face. “Jester was checking on me,” he explained softly. “They are worried about me, knowing what they do of my past.”

“Jester—was she one of the ones with you earlier?” Wulf asked, scanning back through the eclectic mix of people who had been at the sanitorium with Bren.

Bren nodded. “The blue tiefling.” His expression was fond. “They have been good to me.”

“You were saying about your name?” Astrid asked, bringing the conversation back to where it had been before Bren had received whatever the message had been.

“Caleb Widogast.”

Wulf immediately remembered the goblin looking at Bren with so much protectiveness in her eyes and calling him Caleb.

“What do you want to be called?” Astrid asked, and Bren-Caleb frowned. 

“…Caleb,” he said eventually. He looked as if he was going to say something else, but then shook his head.

Astrid leaned back, the shirt she was wearing pulling up, and Wulf watched Caleb’s eyes track to the exposed skin of her thighs, hands twitching slightly as he seemed to stop himself from reaching out to touch.

The movement had caught Astrid’s attention as well, and she spread her hands in invitation. “You can touch, however much you want.”

Caleb snapped again, vanishing the cat from existence, then leaned in, setting his hands an inch above Astrid’s knees, then, slowly, cautiously, as if unsure if it was allowed, pressed a kiss to the skin there.

Astrid moved slowly, as if trying to not scare off a skittish animal, as she draped one leg over Caleb’s shoulder. He startled briefly but then settled again, mouthing lightly at her thigh.

Wulf watched one hand slide slowly up Astrid’s leg, stopping just before the crease of her hip and what lay just beyond it.

“You can _touch_ ,” Astrid repeated, and Caleb glanced up at her and then to Wulf, eyes blown huge and dark. When he turned back, Astrid had her underthings pushed to one side, exposing herself to the cool air and her boys’ eager eyes.

Caleb leaned in, seemingly automatically, licking as much of her slit as he could reach. Astrid cursed softly and draped her other leg over Caleb’s shoulder, pinning him in with her thighs.

Wulf slid his hands into Caleb’s hair, pulling it from the ponytail he’d had it tied in, and was thrilled to find it every bit as soft as he had hoped. He fisted one hand tightly near the nape of Caleb’s neck, holding him against Astrid’s skin.

“Fuck, he’s still every bit as good with his mouth,” Astrid panted, thighs shaking where she had them draped over Caleb’s shoulders.

“I’ll have to find out next,” Wulf replied, and was delighted to feel Caleb shake between them.

He took one hand out of Caleb’s hair, sliding it down under the waistband of his pants and between his legs. “He’s soaking for us,” he reported, pulling his hand back out and showing his gleaming fingers to Astrid before sticking them in his mouth.

Astrid smiled her devious smile, pulling away from Caleb until his head came up from between her legs. “What do you say we ruin you, darling?”

Caleb shuddered at the pet name but nodded eagerly, an almost manic energy on his face. “Astrid, Wulf…please.”

Wulf pulled Caleb to his feet as Astrid herded both boys towards the bedroom. Once there, she shoved Caleb back to his knees. “Wulf, fuck his face,” she ordered, heading towards one of the wardrobes. 

Knowing exactly what she kept in there, Wulf was tempted to watch, but the sight of Caleb on his knees, lips eagerly parted, was far too much to resist.

“Can you still take all of me?” Wulf murmured, watching Caleb’s expression closely.

Instead of words, Caleb leaned in and swallowed Wulf down, sinking to the root and closing his eyes contentedly.

Permission tacitly given, Wulf drew back and snapped forward again, settling into a pattern. He twined his fingers into Caleb’s hair, pulling harshly on the long strands.

Caleb groaned, the vibrations spurring Wulf on further.

Astrid came up behind Caleb, wrapping her hand lightly around his throat, feeling his muscles working around Wulf’s length. Wulf had to close his eyes against the rush of emotions that came from seeing his two loves together once again, and as such didn’t see what Astrid did, merely felt Caleb’s sharp moan against his skin. When he opened his eyes again he could see that Astrid had shoved Caleb’s pants down and had her hand between his legs. He couldn’t see more than that, but he had an idea of what was going on.

Astrid got her free hand into Caleb’s hair and yanked him sharply back and off Wulf’s cock, shoving him in the direction of the bed. 

When Caleb moved he got a glimpse of the harness Astrid wore under the shirt she still had on, and his face flushed to a glorious red.

“Wulf, darling?” Astrid’s voice was sickly sweet, and it sent a thrill down Wulf’s spine. “Would you strip and then get the ropes and choose a cock for me?”

As Wulf did so, he saw from the corner of his eye Astrid help Caleb remove his shirt, coat, and book holsters and settle atop him, gently stroking and kissing him before sliding three fingers into him.

Astrid had a beautiful collection of cocks, everything from a variety of anatomical models of different races to things less organically shaped. Wulf looked over them all with an analytical eye, thinking on what Caleb had liked back when he was Bren and theirs.

He decided finally on a ridged cock made of green glass, a little larger than his own, remembering Caleb’s prior preference for “large.” An added bonus was that this was one that would press nicely against Astrid’s own clit, so that she could come as well while she was fucking him.

When Wulf returned, Astrid separated from where she was sucking a mark into Caleb’s neck. 

“Do you have a safeword?” she asked him, and he just stared up at her for a moment before replying.

“Fire.”

Astrid nodded, then went back to her task with a brief and nonverbal order to Wulf to tie Caleb’s hands to the bedframe. Wulf got off on the struggle to remain still, but Caleb had always liked pulling against the ropes and seeing the marks that remained.

Wulf set about his task with a single-minded focus, wrapping the black silk around Caleb’s wrists and the openings in the headboard, binding the two together firmly.

Once finished, Wulf sat by one of Caleb’s spread legs, watching Astrid’s fingers glide slickly in and out of Caleb’s dripping pussy before adding one of his own. It was a certain sort of hypnotic, watching Caleb’s body open up for them, and a piece of Wulf wanted to see just how much they could fit into Caleb’s lean body.

That didn’t seem to be on the books, however, as Astrid pulled her hand out, nudging Wulf back as she did. “I remember you had something particular you wanted,” she said, setting about removing Caleb’s pants.

Caleb arched an eyebrow at them, but Wulf’s entire vision narrowed down to Caleb’s mouth and lower face, already aching with the idea of beard burn.

“Don’t come,” Astrid ordered Wulf, giving him a shove. He scrambled up to Caleb’s face, seeing the exact moment in which Caleb realized what was going on.

He settled against Caleb’s face, rocking down as he felt Caleb’s talented tongue opening him up, that beard rubbing against him in precisely as nice a manner as he had hoped. Astrid hadn’t been wrong; Caleb was still every bit as talented with his mouth.

Wulf felt Caleb’s sharp gasp against his skin, and looked over his shoulder to see Astrid, cock firmly fixed in her harness, pushing into Caleb.

She set a punishing pace, the sounds of skin hitting skin and Caleb’s sharp gasps against Wulf enough to push him almost to the edge. Remembering Astrid’s words, however, he slid off Caleb’s face, gently touching the reddened patches on his thighs.

From his position spooned up against Caleb, he had a perfect view of his face as Astrid fucked him. His eyes were screwed shut, mouth open, flush halfway down his chest. Wulf had missed this view. Bren had always been so beautiful when they fucked him, and Caleb now was no different.

Caleb cried out softly as Astrid got her fingers on his clit, arching up into her touch and tugging sharply against the ropes binding his wrists.

It was the work of a moment more for Caleb to fall apart, moan echoing through the room as he came. Astrid gave a few more thrusts before she came as well, pulling out and gesturing to Wulf with one hand as she slid the fingers of the other back into Caleb.

“Come fuck him.”

Wulf didn’t need to be told twice, entering Caleb at nearly the exact same moment as Astrid removed her fingers, not wanting their boy to be empty.

He started slowly, making damn sure Caleb felt it and relishing the feeling of being back inside him after so long. 

Caleb was babbling by this point, a sure sign he was well on his way to the ruin Astrid had promised him. His fingers twitched as Wulf increased his speed and he looked to Astrid with desperation.

“Let me suck your cock,” he begged, eyes wild, and Wulf swore as his own cock twitched.

Astrid chuckled. “Still have your oral fixation, I see.” 

Caleb flushed impossibly darker even as Astrid moved to give him what he wanted.

The sight was obscene. The green glass still shone with Caleb’s own fluids, his spit mixing along the length and spilling down his face. It wasn’t the best position for Astrid to get deep, but she made up for it with setting a slow enough speed that Caleb was choking around her anyway.

When Wulf caught sight of the tears spilling from Caleb’s eyes, that was enough to tip him over the edge, filling Caleb up.

As soon as Astrid realized that he had come she eased her cock out of Caleb’s mouth. Wulf pulled out slowly, not wanting to leave the tight heat around his cock, but having an idea of what Astrid wanted.

That idea was immediately confirmed as Astrid set about fucking Wulf’s come back into Caleb.

Caleb was a sobbing mess by this point, but he still hadn’t safeworded, so Wulf didn’t feel too bad about swiping two of his fingers alongside Astrid’s cock to gather some of the mess between Caleb’s legs and offering them to the crying man. Caleb immediately opened his mouth to suckle Wulf’s fingers, swiping his tongue around them to thoroughly clean them.

Astrid came again, easing off Caleb and then getting her hand between his legs until he came again himself.

Caleb looked completely fucked out by this point, clearly exhausted. Wulf took back to his hands to untie Caleb’s wrists, kissing the rope marks on them and then kissing Caleb himself, whispering about how good he had been for them.

Astrid came to join them a moment later, flicking her fingers in a quick Prestidigitation to clean the three of them up, then petting Caleb softly and telling him what a good boy he was. 

Praise was something that clearly still got to Caleb, as he nuzzled into Wulf’s neck to hide his face, though the slightest hint of a smile was still visible. A moment later he was asleep.

Wulf wrapped his arm around Caleb, sharing a look with Astrid. It was one that said that they would keep Caleb for as long as he would allow them. Maybe things couldn’t be as they once were, but they could remake their lives to fit one another once more.


End file.
